1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method for setting a communication channel, and more particularly, to a method for setting a communication channel of a device, a method for effectively setting a communication channel between a plurality of devices, and a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Miracast refers to a Wi-Fi standard technology for wirelessly streaming the entirety of the screen displayed on a mobile device such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, etc., to another device.
Many devices may be connected to one another by using the Miracast technology. Devices, such as mobile devices, using a typical Wi-Fi function (e.g., Wi-Fi Direct) are connected to one another via a Peer to Peer (P2P) network. The Wi-Fi Direct function is a standard established based on IEEE 802.11 of Legacy Wi-Fi.
In the related art, there are various methods for Miracast devices to discover one another.
For example, according to a first method, when one device forms a P2P group and operates as a group owner, another device discovers the device which is the group owner by scanning.
According to a second method, Miracast devices alternate device searching and listening to discover one another. In this method, a device may be discovered by another device when the device is in a standby state (i.e., a listen state).
Typically, the second method is mainly used. However, when the device discovers another device using the second method while being connected to an access point (AP), a channel used by the AP and a channel used for searching and listening to another device are different. Thus, channel switching occurs, which may cause performance to deteriorate.
Therefore, there is a need for an effective method for a device connected to the AP to search for another device or to be discovered by another device while reducing the channel switching.